Every Choice Has Its Consequences
by Koo Kid
Summary: Causing mischief around school, being chased by a mop wielding Aoko by day, and her crazed father under the cover of night. Life was pretty much normal for Kaito, that was until he and Aoko wandered onto something that will ultimately test the Magician of the Night's sanity and more importantly, his relationship with Aoko. Rated T for mop violence and graphic fish content.


Boom! Streamers and confetti exploded into the hallway of the school. The students stood aside as a snickering Kaito Kuroba ,with a mischievous look on his face and set of keys in his hand, pushed through them.

So far so good; he'd even fooled her this time. That wasn't really a surprise though. She was, after all, the daughter of that fool of an inspector who he had outwitted time and time again as the mysterious thief: Kaito Kid.

They were a lot alike now that he thought about it. Her dad was always chasing him as Kid and she was chasing him for his pranks when he was just Kaito. Both seemed to have a passion for his demise even if they didn't realize they were both after the same person. It was quite scary to be honest, for they both shared something else in common: a fiery temper ( though hers was by far the scarier of the two).

"KAITOOOO!" An exasperated Aoko Nakamori yelled as she let fly a variety of heavy objects at the thief. They whizzed harmlessly above his head and smacked against a wall.

"You need to work on your aim, Aoko-chan." He stuck out his tongue in a taunt before making his escape through a nearby window.

Aoko was practically simmering now as she watched him land on an inflatable cushion, wave at her once more to rub it in, then scurry towards one of the other school buildings.

This sort of thing happened all the time, almost daily even. Aoko really should have been used it by now. Playing pranks on the other students, sneaking into the girl's locker room to peep, it just seemed like that guy couldn't keep himself out of trouble. All of that stuff was expected of a person like him, but this was different, this time he'd gone too far.

"You've really done it now, Kaito"

Keiko Momoi chimed in from behind her. " What did your boyfriend do now, Aoko?"

She didn't like Keiko's insinuation at all since she and Kaito were merely friends, but oh well, this was Keiko so she decided to let it pass this time. There really were more important issues at hand right now - like tracking down that thief.

"Stole the key to the broom closet is what. Now I can't clean the classroom like I was supposed to. That jerk, what use does a person like him have with those keys anyways!?"

Keiko looked a bit amused at her friend's explosion. "It was part of a set, right? Perhaps he was after one of the other keys on there instead."

Aoko seemed to think about that for a moment and then it hit her. Aoko's eyes twinkled and a devilish grin came across her face. "Oh, no you don't, Kaito."

"Ke ke ke, they must be around here somewhere," a very happy Kaito said as he moved objects side to side. A tattered mop, old desks - this storage shed was packed full of stuff he considered to be garbage. Nevertheless, in it lay something that sparked his interest: a treasure of sorts.

*Clunk*

His hand hit a box. He grinned. "Bingo."

Fireworks: the school had been collecting them for the Harvest Festival that was coming up in two weeks. Every year the school would do the same boring old firework routine, but this year would be different. He was going to put his own spin on things.

Kaito reached into his jacket and pulled out his own special fireworks. They looked identical to ones in the box but their effect was much more "festive". This should liven the festival up some.

He snickered. "Not even Aoko will be able to tell the difference until it's too late."

He figured that she was still looking for him all over the rest of the school. Too bad she wouldn't think to look here. It was almost too perfect.

"I bet she's sitting in her desk going 'That Kaito is so mean, blah blah blah,'" he said mockingly.

"Oh, is that so, Kaito!" Aoko's figure appeared to his left.

His heart sank.

Kaito turned towards her like a little kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mom.

"Hey, Aoko! Heh heh I was just looking at-"

WHAM!

The mop struck true.

Kaito shielded his face. "I was just trying to-" One look at her face instantly told him that she wasn't going to buy a word of it; escape was his only option now.

Kaito reached into his jacket of assorted tricks for something to save himself from her wrath. A smoke bomb went off, the same type he'd used early in the day.

"You're not getting away this time!" Aoko let out a battle-cry and spun the mop around again, bow-staff style.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! A flurry of mop blows descended on Kaito through the smoke: left, right, an upper cut, one to the knee, and finally one smashed straight down on his head.

The smoke cleared, the mop lay on the floor beside Kaito's crumpled body, and Aoko's foot was planted firmly on his neck to prevent escape.

"Now where are those keys you took from me!"

The two cars bumped up against each other, sending sparks into the air. It was a close race; neither was willing to give up. The pixelated crowd was roaring in the background as Kaito and Aoko's cars approached the finish line.

"Victory's in sight!" Kaito exclaimed with a big grin as his car passed in front of Aoko's.

Aoko smirked. "Don't be too sure of that, Kaito." She gave her wheel a sharp turn and slammed Kaito's car off the track and went on to win the race. The screen went wild and a victory tune played "YOU WIN!"

"YESSS!" She threw up her arms.

Kaito's mouth dropped as his screen went black. "How did you do that?"

Aoko gave him a quick wink.

"Kaito's not the only one who can work magic. Come on, lets hit that game over there next; it's my favorite!"

Aoko yanked him by the collar.

"Neh, alright I'm coming." Normally Kaito would protest, but after all, coming to this arcade was a peace offering anyways.

He didn't mind doing it though.

Sure, he and Aoko bickered a lot and she was always there to stop him with her mop, but the fact remained that he still liked being around her. In fact, Aoko was actually probably the nicest girl he knew (when she wasn't trying to kill him with a mop, of course).

"That was really fun," Aoko said as they exited out of the noisy arcade into the busy streets of Japan.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied nonchalantly.

"Is Kaito embarrassed that Aoko beat him?" Aoko teased.

"Heh heh, not quite."

Aoko gave him a look.

"What, don't tell me you're already planning something mischievous again."

"Me? Why would you think that, Aoko?" Kaito gave her a big, cheesy grin.

Telling her that he was actually thinking of his next theft was out of the question.

"Are you sure? Because Aoko doesn't want to have to use this." She reached into her handbag and produced a huge fish.

Kaito gulped. His mortal fear: the fearsome, scaly beast was before his very eyes. His heart skipped a beat and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Its soulless eyes appeared to be boring into him. He was sure that Aoko was oblivious to the pure evil that she held in her hands.

"Want to touch it?" She said with an evil grin.

Kaito jumped back against the wall. "Not in a million years!" He was wrong, Aoko wasn't the nicest girl he knew after all. She was pure evil.  
"Then behave from now on, okay?" Now she was dangling it in front of his face.

"NEEEH, ALRIGHT!"

Aoko smiled. "Good Kaito." It wasn't the nice kind of smile though, more the smile women get after they've gotten you to do something that you'd rather not. Control.

*Rustle* Rustle* Clang *

The garbage cans in the nearby alleyway started shaking a bit.

Aoko looked over out of curiosity. Kaito took advantage of this opportunity to slip away from the scaly beast.

"Meow!" A cat tumbled out of the trash cans and looked them over. It was almost entirely black with a single white splosh over its left eye, which was staring intensely at the fish Aoko was threatening Kaito with mere moments before.

Aoko noticed its gaze. "Do you want this?" She bent down and held out the fish towards the cat.

The little feline approached them cautiously and then quickly grabbed the fish out of Aoko's hand and began to devour it immediately, purring the whole time.

"Aw, it must have been really hungry."

Kaito thought to himself, _Good, now I won't have to see that fish anymore_.

Once it finished, the cat walked over to Aoko and started to rub up against her legs.

She picked it up and squeezed the cat in her arms. It let out a soft "meow" and licked her face.

Aoko looked like she was about to melt. "Awww, kawaii!"

The whole scene seemed strange to Kaito: was this really the same girl who had been threatening him only moments before? "You really like cats, huh?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted one, but Dad doesn't like them so I can't have one. Oh, I wonder if it has a home." She looked for a collar but couldn't find one.

"Judging from how quickly it devoured the 'thing', I'd say it doesn't."

Kaito didn't even want to say 'fish'.

Aoko was staring directly into its little green eyes now. "How sad, it's so small and helpless...Kaito, you must take care of it for me!"

"Wha-what?!" Kaito almost fell over.

"Come on, it's the least you could do after all the trouble you caused Aoko at school today. Anyway, could you really resist something so cute as this?" She thrust the kitty's little form in his face

Indeed, it was pitiful looking to Kaito but he didn't have the slightest clue about taking care of cats.  
"Bu-but, I already apologized by taking you to that arcade earlier."

"Pleeeease." Aoko was giving him the puppy dog eyes now. Thief though he be, Kaito couldn't stand to make a lady sad.

He caved.

"Okay, I'll do it—BUT only until we can find a real owner for it, alright?"

"Sounds great! You're the best, Kaito!" She thrust it into his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Take good care of the kitty!"

Aoko ran off into the distance.

Kaito looked down at the little cat in his arms and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into now..."

**Author Notes: This my first stab at writing a Fanfic so please bear with me if it's not perfect. Nevertheless, please still review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
